Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a data processing system for digitally recording and reproducing lectures/presentations in physical and electronic format. More particularly, the present invention relates to the capture, management, and distribution of live presentations.
Related Art
The majority of corporate and educational institution training occurs in the traditional lecture format in which a speaker addresses an audience to disseminate information (i.e., a “live” presentation). Due to difficulties in scheduling and geographic diversity of speakers and intended audiences, a variety of techniques for recording the content of these lectures have been developed. These techniques include videotapes, audio tapes, transcription to written formats and other means of converting lectures to analog (non-computer based) formats, and converting lectures to appropriate digital formats for use over the Internet.
A challenge arises with respect to capture and distribution of live presentations at conferences and meetings, during which a large number of lectures might be delivered over the course of one or several days, thereby making it difficult for a conference attendee to attend each of the lectures. Because such conferences have limited “shelf-life,” speed to market of the conference content is a critical element of success. Also important is the ability to accurately capture presentation content for distribution such that the captured content is precise in its presentation and has the necessary speaker permissions (i.e., does not contain information containing copyrighted materials without having the necessary permissions associated with them). Additionally, as greater quantities of presentation content are captured over relatively short periods of time, and as rapid release of the content becomes increasingly important, effective management of the captured presentations is needed.